


Реаниматор: №41

by dunkelgrau



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Gen, I Did Research The Coffins, I Did Research The Yachts, Lovecraftian Easter Egg, OCs Are Here For The Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Новое имя в Чёрном списке, а чего ещё вы ждали?..Таймлайн – первый сезон, где-то между седьмой и семнадцатой, то есть приемный отец уже того, а муж ещё не это, если вы меня понимаете. Мир и благоденствие, и только Док со своими сюжетами лезет.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Реаниматор: №41

1.

— Что мы здесь делаем?

Видит Бог, специальный агент Федерального Бюро Расследований Элизабет Скотт Кин искренне пыталась озвучить этот вопрос потактичнее. Но обстоятельства в тот возмутительно ясный день с самого начала складывались таким образом, что реплика прозвучала с резкой, чтобы не сказать — угрожающей интонацией.

Началось всё ещё ранним утром, когда досматривавшую десятый сон Лиз растолкал сонный супруг и, передав ей телефонную трубку, с чувством выполненного долга рухнул в подушки и захрапел. Звонившим, ради разнообразия, оказался не Рэймонд «Рэд» Рэддингтон и даже не его немногословный оруженосец Дембе, а звучавший ещё более заспанным, чем сама Лиз, Арам Можтабай. Компьютерщик несчастным голосом, зажёвывая зевоту, рассказал, что от Рэддингтона поступила информация, требовавшая их срочного вмешательства.

Смешным в данной ситуации было то, что, как выяснилось много позднее, определение «срочный» Рэд употребил только в разговоре с заместителем директора Купером и в совершенно ином контексте. Первоначальной фразой Рэддингтона было: «Гарольд, побойся Бога, у нас всегда всё срочное и ты никак на это не повлияешь, так что дай подчинённым поспать!» Купер не был бы Купером, если бы согласился с подобной рекомендацией. Лиз подозревала, что это было обусловлено не столько чувством противоречия, просыпавшимся в Купере при общении с Рэддингтоном, сколько тем фактом, что Купер не любил страдать в одиночестве.

То, что Лиз, даже встав с постели раньше положенного, каким-то чудом умудрилась всё равно опоздать к началу совещания, на общем фоне… терялось.

Рэддингтон был свеж, как росистое утро, бодр, как жаворонок по весне, и, насколько могла судить агент Кин, зол, как чёрт. Клокотавшее за его скучающим фасадом раздражение было настолько ощутимо, что его саркастические отповеди старались не перебивать, чтобы лишний раз не провоцировать. Без «напутственных слов» в любом случае не ушёл никто; Рэд не пощадил даже безобидно молчавшего Арама, которому персонально была адресована притча о том, как бесполезно пытаться вести дела в состоянии летаргии. Или каталепсии: в диагнозе Рэд был не слишком уверен. В какой-то момент Купер и Рэд уже так откровенно препирались, что отводил глаза даже Ресслер. Каким образом агенты вообще смогли вынести из такого совещания полезную информацию, оставалось загадкой.

Учитывая то, что Лиз окончательно проснулась только к финалу этого безумного мозгового штурма, не было ничего удивительного в том, что собственную роль в происходившем она осознавала крайне смутно. Впрочем, сопровождение Рэда по какому-то очередному туманному маршруту было лучше пребывания в офисе по трём причинам сразу. Во-первых, на Лиз не смотрели с выразительным обещанием выговора за опоздание во взгляде. Во-вторых, сидеть на воздухе ей нравилось на порядок больше, чем в тёмном бункере. Ну и, в-третьих, Дембе принёс им кофе. Да, из какой-то заштатной закусочной, да, с какими-то легкомысленно разноцветными маффинами, но эта доза кофеина всё-таки возвращала агенту Кин способность осмысленно смотреть на окружающий мир.

— Ждём, — сказал Рэддингтон, выдёргивая агента из размышлений. Ответ на вопрос Элизабет прозвучал после такой долгой паузы, что она не сразу поняла, к чему относилась эта реплика.

Лиз, поджав губы, с неодобрением покосилась на своего спутника. С момента утреннего бодания с Купером Рэд слегка поостыл и теперь благожелательно щурился на солнце. При виде него на ум шло заезженное сравнение с пресытившимся ловлей мышей котом, которого и так неплохо кормят. На взгляд агента Кин, человек с настолько довольным лицом смотрелся на кладбище как-то неестественно. Рэддингтона же, кажется, не смущали ни шедшие в пределах их прямой видимости похороны, ни безумно жёсткая скамейка, на которой расположились они с агентом Кин.

— Лиззи, ты читала Мэри Шелли? — не открывая глаз, лениво спросил Рэд. Лиз мрачно вздохнула, узнавая по интонации риторический вопрос, и молча надкусила маффин самого неестественного цвета, ожидая продолжения. — Несчастная была женщина, мятущаяся душа, если верить портретам — с изумительным взглядом, прямо как из колодца в ад выглядывала… Её Франкенштейн приснился ей после того, как их развесёлая писательская компания день-деньской травила байки про гальванизацию. В то время у термина было другое значение, да и пропускать ток через мёртвую материю для учёных было… любопытным. Прости, если порчу аппетит, конечно, — добавил Рэд, открывая один глаз и косясь на то, как давилась маффином агент Кин. — Я всё это к тому, что тема воскрешения из могилы до сих пор будоражит научные умы, если ты вдруг не знала.

— Как это… — Лиз с усилием проглотила кусок маффина и запила его кофе прежде, чем продолжить: — Как это относится к делу?

Рэд секунду или две смотрел на неё молча и без выражения, а потом негромко рассмеялся, снова жмурясь на солнце.

— Ты и вправду спала на ходу всё утро, — с удовлетворением отметил он. — Человек, которого нам надо найти — тоже своего рода… Франкенштейн. Мне он известен под прозвищем «Реаниматор». Он, правда, никого не сшивает по кусочкам. Он специализируется на ввозе и вывозе ценных ресурсов «грузом двести».

— Под «ценными ресурсами» ты имеешь в виду людей, — полувопросительно произнесла Лиз, прожевав новый кусок маффина и с подозрением косясь на, судя по всему, подходившие к концу похороны.

— Живых людей, — кивнул Рэд. — Живых, Лиззи, это очень важная деталь. Он что-то вводит своим жертвам — или клиентам, это как посмотреть, — и погружает их в искусственную кому. Загружает в транспорт под видом забальзамированных трупов. А потом — реанимирует этих безвременно сыгравших в ящик граждан, сам или через ассистентов. По моим данным, у него есть минимум один вполне компетентный врач в команде.

— И мы торчим на кладбище уже почти час потому, что здесь хоронят кого-то из его клиентов? — приподняла брови агент Кин.

— Нет, конечно, он же не настолько идиот, чтобы так подставляться, — усмехнулся Рэддингтон. — Мы пришли сюда за услугами гробовщика. И, раз уж у тебя на лице написан этот вопрос — нет, я не присматриваю никому гробы «на вырост».

— Тогда зачем…

— Тс-с-с, Лиззи, — отмахнулся от неё Рэд, выуживая из принесённого Дембе пакета ещё один стаканчик с кофе и вставая со скамейки, которую Лиз уже успела возненавидеть. — Сейчас сама всё увидишь, я не хочу портить сюрприз… Герберт, душа моя!..

От процессии скорбящих, потянувшихся к выходу с кладбища, отделилась высоченная фигура и направилась в их с Рэдом сторону. Элизабет со вздохом встала со скамейки навстречу новому действующему лицу.

Шагавший в их сторону тип — по-видимому, тот самый гробовщик, отзывавшийся на Герберта, — был совершенно изумительным бритоголовым существом никак не ниже шести футов ростом. Он шёл, не спеша, но таким широким шагом, что пересёк разделявшую их лужайку в считанные секунды. Очевидным было то, что когда-то Герберт начал лысеть, и решительно сбрил остатки волос, не дожидаясь, пока природа возьмёт своё. При его росте и комплекции такая деталь, как наголо бритая голова, должна была бы добавлять в его облик агрессивности, однако у гробовщика оказались какие-то неправдоподобно добрые глаза насыщенного тёмно-зелёного цвета.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, — добродушно прогудел гробовщик в том низком, вибрирующем регистре, который периодически прорезался у Рэддингтона. Лиз с изумлением осознала, что этот мурлыкающий рык был его нормальным тембром голоса. — Никак ты сегодня в на стоуоне ангелов и пйинёс мне кофе?..

— Латте, как ты любишь, не очень горячий, — оскалился Рэддингтон, протягивая возвышавшемуся над ним гробовщику стаканчик. — Кстати, Герберт — знакомься, это Ривер, она мне сегодня помогает. Ривер, это Герберт, золотой души человек. Совершенно не выговаривает букву «р», но обожает вызовы наподобие слов «иррациональный» и «корреляция».

Ну конечно, думала Лиз, снизу вверх глядя на этого «золотой души человека». В конце концов, должны же и у него были быть недостатки…

— Или твоего имени, — спокойно признал Герберт, с видимым наслаждением отхлёбывая кофе.

— Ничего, если мы обсудим наше дельце на ходу? — спросил Рэд, подбирая со скамейки пакет с остававшейся выпечкой. Гробовщик безразлично пожал широкими плечами и, с интересом сунув нос в пакет, пошуршал там пару секунд, после чего выудил на свет Божий кексик с глазурью настолько ядрёного цвета, что возникали серьёзные сомнения в его начинке. — Вот и отлично… Я как раз рассказывал Ривер про твою профессию — правда, Ривер? Я остановился на том, что ты делаешь гробы по индивидуальным заказам, как никто другой.

— Двойное дно, секйетные отделения в куышке, — заметив озадаченный взгляд Лиз, пояснил Герберт. — Иногда уодственникам усопших хочется поигйать в дйевних египтян и спйятать что-нибудь вместе с покойным. Удуучающе уаспуостуанённая пуактика.

— Я же говорил, — обернувшись к Лиз после слова «уаспуостуанённая», восторженно сказал Рэддингтон, — любит вызовы, чертяка!

— Не без этого, — смущённо прогудел гробовщик, отдирая от кекса разноцветную бумажку. — Я так понял, вы как уаз ищете что-то из таких… специфичных заказов?

— Не для себя, если что, — явно почувствовав цепкий, едва ли не проводивший замеры взгляд Герберта, пояснил Рэд. — Мне… просто теорию проверить, если не возражаешь.

— Жаль, — искренне огорчился гробовщик. — В пуошлый уаз было забавно.

— В пуошлый… — автоматически начала повторять Лиз, запоздало понимая, что бессознательно копирует манеру речи собеседника. — Простите, а… что было в прошлый раз?..

— Так… Небольшое недоуазумение, — счастливо заулыбался Герберт, явно вспоминая что-то приятное. 

— Понимаешь ли, милая моя Ривер, — деликатно приобнимая агента Кин за плечи, доверительно сообщил ей Рэд, — для того, чтобы твоё, вне всякого сомнения, богатое воображение пресытилось, мне достаточно сказать, что в том деле фигурировала дверца платяного шкафа, фамильный склеп, две бутылки бурбона, ревнивый муж и табуретка.

— И букет из белых лилий, — присовокупил гробовщик.

— Большой букет, — содрогнулся от воспоминания Рэд.

— С лентой с надписью «От безутешных сослуживцев».

— И платяной шкаф был такой красивый, прямо жалко ломать было.

— Куасное дейево, полиуовка, кованые петли…

— Всё, всё, сдаюсь, — взмолилась Лиз. — Я уже поняла, я не хочу знать деталей. Давайте лучше… к делу.

Рэд довольно хмыкнул.

— Вам лучше пуислать чейтежи, или пйедпочитаете посмотйеть на ассоутимент, так сказать, in vivo? — деловито уточнил Герберт, дожёвывая кексик.

— Думаю, непосредственная демонстрация не понадобится, — отозвался Рэд. — Я точно знаю, какая именно конструкция меня интересует. Ты же делал гробы с креплениями для медицинского оборудования под внутренней обшивкой?

— Не так давно был такой заказ, — неопределённо повёл бровью Герберт. — Было непуиятное ощущение того, что клиент уассчитывал на скидку на опт.

— Насколько «не так давно»? — вклинилась Лиз.

— Около полугода назад. Заказывали шесть гуобов на сйедний уост, минимальный уасход на фуйнитуу-у… — гробовщик снова пожал плечами. — Ты знаешь, что я не занимаюсь экзотикой и не выйезаю на куышках ангелочков. Тут были именно такие тйебования. Уазве что, пуосили усилить теплоизоляцию…

— Простой гроб, — задумчиво резюмировал Рэд. — Только стенки потолще, насколько я понял… наподобие тех, что ты выставлял на «Некрополе-2011»? 

— На «Некуополе-2011» была йезьба по дейеву, — оскорбился Герберт. — А тут — пуосто лакиуованная полиуованная доска, даже заглушки мои поставить не дали. Эта пойногуафия уазвалится в две секунды, если только не забить куышку гвоздями к чёйтовой матейи…

— Средний рост, говоришь, — пробормотал Рэддингтон.

— Как на тебя, — без обиняков прояснил ситуацию гробовщик.

— Сможешь прислать мне чертежи и копии расчётов с заказчиком?

— Уазумеется. Могу даже опытный обуазец…

— Ты опять пытаешься мне прислать гроб, — полувопросительно посмотрел на Герберта Рэд. Гробовщик с готовностью закивал. — Честное слово, Герберт, я знаю, что он мне рано или поздно пригодится, но лучше всё-таки поздно, если ты не возражаешь, ладно?..

— Он может пригодиться сейчас, — подала голос Лиз. — Нам будет проще проанализировать конструкцию на готовом образце.

— У меня на них патент, — с угрозой в голосе пророкотал гробовщик.

— Мы не будем пытаться их воспроизвести, — примирительно сказал Рэд. — И, кстати… раньше таких заказов не было?

— Были, конечно. Ещё двенадцать штук пауу лет назад — пуавда, тогда заглушки были в комплекте. — Герберт допил кофе и теперь искал взглядом урну, в которую можно было бы выбросить стаканчик. — Сам пуоект уазуабатывался лет пять назад, не помню уже, зачем. Может быть, тогда тоже было подобное пйедложение, не скажу точно. Чеутежи пуишлю в любом случае и стауые, и новые, идёт?

— Отлично, — довольно кивнул ему Рэд, выуживая из внутреннего кармана визитную карточку какого-то отеля. — Присылай тогда уже и гроб, чего уж там. Очень выручил, спасибо тебе огромное.

— Обуащайся ещё, — неожиданно хищно оскалился гробовщик. И, учтиво склонив голову в сторону Лиз, добавил: — Уад был знакомству.

— Изумительный всё-таки человек, — задумчиво протянул Рэд, глядя в спину гробовщику, потрусившему в сторону наконец обнаруженной у какой-то лавочки урны. — Преисполнен редкостного жизнелюбия — и при этом уже несколько лет пытается вытачать гроб под меня.

— А его не смущает то, что эти его… разработки… могут пригодиться для того, чтобы похоронить кого-то заживо? — осторожно поинтересовалась Лиз.

Рэд остановился и обернулся к агенту Кин, разглядывая её в упор.

— Ничуть, — спокойно сказал он. — Человек, которого ты только что видела, проверяет все свои разработки на себе. Если он делал гроб с двойными стенками и подачей кислорода из баллонов, можешь быть уверена: его в нём закрывали на несколько часов, и он всё протестировал… изнутри, так сказать. Я именно поэтому даже не пытаюсь спрашивать у него об именах или лицах заказчиков: Герберт воспринимает живых людей, как побочный продукт в своём искусстве. Декор. Начинку.

— Но тебя-то он помнит, — слабо возразила Элизабет.

— Потому что мы когда-то пытались друг друга убить, — сухо отозвался Рэд. — И у нас обоих почти получилось.

Лиз больше не задавала никаких вопросов.

2.

— Отлично, — мрачно сказал агент Дональд Ресслер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Ритуальные услуги с доставкой на дом.

— Можешь попробовать полежать, там мягко, — с каменным лицом отозвалась Мира Малик, созерцавшая присланный осведомителем Рэддингтона гроб из противоположного конца сымпровизированной экспертами посреди гостиничного номера лаборатории.

Герберт каким-то образом умудрился оформить курьерскую доставку меньше, чем за час, так что гроб и сопутствовавшую документацию передали по указанному Рэдом адресу до полудня. Скорбный ящик из полированного чёрного дерева теперь изучали эксперты, попутно сверяясь с чертежами. Гроб был массивным, тяжёлым, обитым изнутри тёмно-бордовой тканью — таким бы безусловно гордился любой последователь Дракулы.

По заключению экспертов, гроб был сконструирован таким образом, что в нём можно было бы перевезти человека даже в багажном отделении самолёта. Полости и крепления в стенках позволяли разместить там достаточно сжиженного кислорода, чтобы хватило на трансатлантический перелёт — при условии, что закрытый в гроб человек не жёг спички и не тратил воздух на панические крики о помощи, разумеется. В довершение всего, Герберт действительно поработал над теплоизоляцией: будучи закрытым должным образом, гроб не давал своему «грузу» замёрзнуть. Насчёт несгораемости этой конструкции эксперты сомневались, но общий результат всё равно впечатлял.

— Ещё бы телевизор в крышку впаяли, — бурчал Ресслер, с безопасного расстояния рассматривая труды Герберта.

— Он бы не пригодился, — насмешливо сказал Рэддингтон, заглядывая в комнату. — Предполагается, что, будучи внутри, ты лежишь красивый, молчаливый и без сознания, производя издали впечатление образованного человека. Кто-нибудь будет чай? Тут заваривают отличный китайский… Дональд, не смотри на меня так, я же чай предлагаю, а не сразу цианид.

— Я бы выпила, — без выражения проговорила агент Малик, всё ещё созерцая гроб. — С мятой, если у вас есть. И вы обещали рассказать про предполагаемую жертву.

Рэддингтон сделал жест следовать за ним и сгинул в соседней комнате. Мира, с трудом оторвав взгляд от гроба, вышла за ним следом. Ресслер остался гипнотизировать копошение экспертов.

— Агент Кин вернётся с минуты на минуту с кое-какими данными, которые надо было проверить, — повествовательным тоном проговорил Рэд, разливая заваренный чай в три чашки. — Не хотелось бы давать вам… неполную картину. Вам перечную мяту или мелиссу, агент Малик?

— Мелиссу.

— Одобряю. К тому же, мне не хочется два раза повторять одно и то же.

— А вы пока начните, — флегматично посоветовала Мира, принимая чашку из его рук. Рэддингтону, очевидно, был приятен тот факт, что агент ЦРУ не собиралась уточнять, были ли в чае токсины; она наверняка знала, что, вздумай Рэд её ликвидировать, он бы сделал это своими руками, а не ядом.

— Женщины, — театрально вздохнул Рэд, усаживаясь в кресло напротив агента Малик. — Всегда такие нетерпеливые…

Дверь в номер открылась с куда большим грохотом, с которым ей стоило бы распахиваться даже при вооружённом штурме, впуская взъерошенную Элизабет Кин. Исходя из её вида, Лиз не ездила проверять данные, а как минимум брала штурмом Капитолий.

— Вот, о чём и я, — удовлетворённо резюмировал Рэддингтон. — Лиззи, иди на голос, мы тут как раз начали безумное чаепитие!

 _И у нас есть печеньки_ , подумала агент Малик. Но вслух озвучивать этот признак принадлежности к Тёмной стороне Силы не стала.

Запыхавшаяся агент Кин плюхнулась в одно из кресел, не глядя, отхлебнула горячего чаю, одним лишь усилием воли не выплюнула кипяток обратно, в чашку, и только что не швырнула в Рэддингтона тоненькую папку с какими-то бумагами. Однозначно забавлявшийся Рэд несколько секунд смотрел в налитые кровью глаза Элизабет и, видимо, решил воздержаться от комментариев. Пригубившая чай Мира была целиком и полностью на стороне агента Кин: напитком такой температуры можно было бы плавить металл.

— Вы просили рассказать вам про жертву, — протянул Рэд, раскрывая папку. — Но я лучше начну со способа, потому что вы все уже имели радость оценить любезно предоставленную нам модель гроба. Как вы можете вспомнить, сегодня утром я упоминал, что один из моих источников сообщил о запросе на транспортировку «груза двести» через частных перевозчиков.

— Самолётом? — уточнила Мира.

— Паромом, — отозвался Рэд. — Хотя, как вы уже можете понять, в таком… своеобразном контейнере можно без особенного вреда для здоровья вылететь и за океан. Заказчиков перевозки я пока не знаю, но подозреваю, что без наркокартелей тут не обошлось. Преступник, которого мы ищем — Реаниматор, — делает всё для того, чтобы его груз не сочли контрабандой. Любой эксперт при поверхностном осмотре не будет сомневаться в том, что транспортируемый усопший и впрямь… усоп.

— Что это нам даёт? — не выдержал Ресслер, заглядывая в дверь.

— Документы, — выстрадала пытавшаяся дышать ртом, чтобы остудить обожжённый язык, Лиз. — Реаниматор очень качественно подделывает документы на жертву. Ты не вывезешь труп без паспорта и соответствующих разрешений.

— Я запросил через свои источники копии документов на тела, вывозимые в ближайшие два дня, — кивнул Рэд, протягивая папку Мире. — Собственно, агент Кин как раз привезла нам выжимку из полученной информации. Думаю, ваша база с программой распознавания лиц вам расскажет больше, чем я.

— А по поводу самого Реаниматора мысли есть? — хмуро уточнил Ресслер.

— Наш источник… со стороны гробов, — сформулировала Лиз, заработав полный искреннего веселья взгляд Рэддингтона, — предоставил нам копии своих расчётов с заказчиком и транспортной компанией, осуществлявшей перевозку. Гробовщик и заказчик не встречались лично, но мы смогли отследить счёт. Имя владельца однозначно вымышленное.

— Но фотография есть? — уточнил Рэд.

— Есть. Но не проходит ни по одной базе, — мрачно признала Лиз.

— Ты хочешь сказать, ни по одной _вашей_ базе, — мягко уточнил Рэддингтон. — Могу я взглянуть?..

— У меня с собой нет, — отрезала агент Кин.

— Лиззи, ты удивишься, но я умею пользоваться компьютерами и мобильными телефонами, — снисходительно сообщил Рэд. — Полагаю, мистер Можтабай в силах отправить мне снимок?

— Этого не потребуется, — с неохотой признала Мира, отставляя чашку. — У меня есть все данные на смартфоне. Арам отправил, чтобы я пробила свои контакты.

Рэд, благодарно кивнув, внимательно сощурился на выведенный на экран снимок молодой афроамериканки с буйными вьющимися волосами. 

— Знакомое лицо? — без всякой надежды на ответ спросила Лиз.

— Нет, — рассеянно отозвался Рэддингтон. — Просто красивая женщина. Кстати, на вашем месте я бы уточнил по вашим базам пару деталей.

— Например? — нахмурился Ресслер.

— Во-первых, — возвращая телефон Мире, проговорил Рэд, — ищите, не было ли странных происшествий на таможне, которые бы включали в себя появление пустых гробов. Реаниматор в этом деле уже лет пять, и неизбежно должен был хотя бы раз ошибиться. Да, важная деталь: на гробах должны стоять заглушки в форме крестовидных кинжалов, это своего рода… авторская подпись.

— Это не ориентировка, это иголка в стогу сена, — равнодушно отметила Мира.

— Именно поэтому я даю вам вторую. Вам надо искать не преступницу, а анестезиолога. Причём я, кажется, могу даже обеспечить вас особой приметой. — Рэд холодно улыбнулся. — Я больше чем уверен, что та прекрасная леди, которую вы мне показали — ассистент Реаниматора.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — с сомнением спросила Лиз.

Рэд сделал неопределённый жест рукой.

— Скажем так… узнал из городских легенд. В кругах, к которым я близок, Реаниматора не просто так прозвали именно Реаниматором. Могли бы дать и прозвище позвучнее, вроде Некроманта, или, допустим, Дракулы…

— Ближе к делу, — устало попросила Мира.

— Кто-нибудь из присутствующих смотрел фильм «Невеста Франкенштейна»? — отпив свой чай, спросил Рэддингтон.

— Я смотрел, — признался Ресслер. — И пока не вижу связи.

— Есть достаточно обрывочные свидетельства, что Реаниматору помогает квалифицированный анестезиолог, — сдержанно улыбнулся Рэд. — Женщина. Особая примета — ярко выделяющаяся широкая седая прядь на правом виске, как у невесты Франкенштейна. Если вы присмотритесь к фотографии, вы заметите, что прядь была закрашена, но не полностью — она всё равно светлее, чем остальные волосы. Пробейте снимок по базам данных медработников, и будет вам счастье.

3.

Элизабет Кин с грохотом топала по доскам причала и отрешённо думала, что её жизнь, начавшаяся таким отвратительным утром, к четырём часам дня и не думала стать легче. Солнце, меж тем, продолжало светить и пускать зайчиков по океанским волнам в независимости от настроения Лиз.

Рэймонд Рэддингтон в этом смысле был солидарен с солнцем.

— Ты знал, — вместо приветствия выпалила Лиз, останавливаясь рядом с Рэддингтоном на краю причала.

— Посмотри, какая красавица, — как ни в чём не бывало, отозвался Рэд, словно продолжая прерванное повествование. — Водоизмещение — четыре с половиной тонны, круизная скорость под мотором — десять узлов. А если паруса развернуть, как лететь будет…Настоящий синтез стиля и мощи.

Элизабет мельком посмотрела в направлении взгляда Рэддингтона. Стоявшая у причала яхта была длиной никак не меньше полусотни метров и выглядела внушительной даже со свёрнутыми парусами.

— Нет, покупать её я не буду, — ответил на не заданный вопрос Рэд, обращая внимание на агента Кин. — Хотя, иногда приятно выкинуть вот так, на море и ветер, тридцать миллионов, ты не находишь?

Лиз помимо своей воли попыталась представить себе выкинутые на ветер и волю волн тридцать миллионов. Разум тут же начал подсказывать, купюры какого достоинства будут лететь красивее, и Лиз сердито оборвала мысль.

— Ты знал, — повторила она.

— Что именно, Лиззи?

— Ты знал, кто будет жертвой Реаниматора. — Агент Кин сердито ткнула Рэддингтону в грудь распечатку копии паспорта. — Матиас Блум, химик и фармацевт. Он сегодня вышел из дома на работу и так и не доехал до офиса.

— Я мог предположить, — сдержанно ответил Рэд. — Я не знал наверняка, что украдут именно его.

— Ты подозревал наркокартели, а Блум занимается химическим синтезом лекарств!

— Лиззи, побойся Бога, я, конечно, много чего знаю, но не абсолютно всемогущ! — в тон ей возмутился Рэд. — С чего ты взяла, что я был в курсе? И что вы там такого накопали, что ты сразу идёшь в штыки?

Лиз усилием воли взяла себя в руки, отдышалась и начала рассказывать.  
Рэд не перебивал.

Сначала новости шли сплошь хорошие. Арам оцифровал полученные от Рэда копии и, запустив поиск по лицам, получил четыре совпадения. Двумя из них были действительно недавно скончавшиеся представители криминального мира, одним — когда-то давно задержанный за мелкое правонарушение азиат, а последним был сравнительно молодой тип скандинавской наружности, имя которого в базе не совпадало с предоставленным паспортом. Доктор Матиас Блум был хмурым и субтильным существом, в начале девяностых задержанным за хранение лёгких наркотиков. Заключения о смерти на его имя, разумеется, не было — зато было аналогичное на имя «Гидеон Бронн», в комплекте с паспортом и фотографией доктора Блума.

В отношении «Невесты Франкенштейна» Арам перелопатил невероятное количество данных, но в итоге всё-таки нашёл дипломированного врача-анестезиолога по имени Джина Свенсон. У мисс Свенсон была практически идеальная и в чём-то даже героическая биография. Она стала врачом не из соображений престижа и не согласно семейной традиции. Джину в двадцать два года практически вернули с того света после страшной автокатастрофы, и с тех пор «Невеста Франкенштейна» получила диплом врача и довольно долго практиковала в одной из частных клиник Бостона. Седой клок волос она заработала в той же аварии, так что на всех официальных снимках её особая примета была видна во всей красе. Несколько лет назад Джина Свенсон ушла из клиники, забросила практику и исчезла со всех радаров. 

Примерно в тот момент, когда всплыла эта информация, оперативная группа под командованием Ресслера, отправившаяся домой к доктору Блуму, обнаружила тот факт, что фармацевт исчез.

— Его не могли увезти далеко от порта, из которого запланирован вывоз тела, — выслушав Элизабет, заметил Рэд. — Просмотрите ещё раз данные по документам на отправку грузов, там должен быть срок отгрузки. Это сузит круг поиска.

— Уже сузило, — желчно отозвалась Лиз. — Только нам это мало чем поможет. Арам нашёл здание недалеко отсюда, аренду в одном из помещений которого оплачивала Джина Свенсон. Мы опоздали. Там никого нет.

— Никого или ничего? — помолчав, уточнил Рэд, изучающее глядя на агента Кин. — Что-нибудь, какие-нибудь следы?..

— Жидкость на полу, несколько капель. Мы отправили на экспертизу, но это мало что нам…

— Лиззи, — строго перебил её Рэд. — Очнись. Это даёт вам _всё_ , если на полу осталась хотя бы пара капель того состава, которым они накачивают людей.

— Но как…

— Знаешь, тебе надо чаще спать и больше читать, — сочувственно резюмировал Рэддингтон. — Тогда бы ты была в курсе одной малоаппетитной, но поучительной истории. В Италии, в Палермо, есть монастырь ордена капуцинов, Конвенто деи Каппуччини, в двух кварталах от исторического центра города. И там, в катакомбах под монастырём, с самого момента основания ордена — а это, на минутку, шестнадцатый век, — хоронили умерших, чтобы подольше сохранить тела. Трупы высушивали несколько месяцев, обрабатывали уксусом, облачали в парадные одежды — словом, развлекались, как могли. Но весь этот балаган так и был бы вечеринкой модно одетых скелетов, если бы в начале двадцатого века там не похоронили двухлетнюю девочку.

— Что с ней случилось? — упавшим голосом спросила Лиз. Она честно не хотела знать, но вопрос вырвался у неё сам.

— Как именно она умерла — не имеет значения, — отмахнулся от вопроса Рэд. — Важно то, что за бальзамирование малышки Розалии взялся сицилийский химик Альфредо Салафия. К тому моменту он уже достаточно поэкспериментировал на других. То, чем он её в итоге накачал, долгое время не могли расшифровать, однако в результате девочка осталась нетленной. Кожа, плоть, волосы, глазные яблоки и даже внутренние органы и мозг — всё это сохранил составленный Салафией препарат. Девочка при должном освещении до сих пор выглядит живой, и за одно это авторы какого-нибудь трактата вроде Morte incertae signae с радостью сожгли бы мастера-бальзамировщика. Его секрет раскрыли только в конце прошлого века, следуя записям в дневнике химика. Мы, Лиззи, сейчас ищем человека, который мог бы стать оборотной стороной Альфредо Салафии. Человека, настолько поднаторевшего в создании образа смерти, что при помощи талантливо составленного препарата со строго определёнными ингредиентами может легко обмануть просматривающих «груз двести» на таможне людей.

— Если ты пытаешься дать мне совет, — переваривая информацию, мрачно сказала Элизабет, — то мог бы использовать подсказки и попроще.

Рэд вздохнул и посмотрел на Лиз, как преподаватель в средней школе смотрит на отчаянно отстающего, но подающего надежды ученика.

— Как только узнаете состав образца жидкости — трясите фармацевтов, способных смешать подобный препарат, — сказал он, — и выйдете на Реаниматора.

Лиз очень хотелось сказать его удалявшейся по причалу в сторону трапа яхты спине, что он был совершенно невыносим. Но что-то подсказывало ей, что, если она начнёт это орать на весь порт, драматизм высказывания немного потеряется.

4.

Шторы в комнате были задёрнуты, но пробивавшийся сквозь них пыльный свет всё равно выхватывал из темноты стоявшие в ряд три гроба. Крайний со стороны окна был открыт, и лицо лежавшего в нём мужчины можно было разглядеть во всех деталях. Рукава похоронного пиджака и рубашки на его правой руке были закатаны, и к сгибу локтя была прикреплена игла капельницы. Желтоватая жидкость, бежавшая по трубке и поступавшая в его кровь, была уже на исходе.

— Тебя встретят в порту Гвадалахары, — негромко говорил сиплый мужской голос в соседней комнате. — Второй проверки не будет, так что гроб можно не вскрывать до точки доставки. Введёшь адреналин только тогда, когда платёж подтвердят.

— Он не впадёт в истерику, как прошлый?

Теперь говорила женщина — глубоким, низким голосом.  
Мужчина в ответ на её вопрос только горько рассмеялся.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил он. — Этот человек не так воспитан, чтобы впадать в истерику от собственной смерти.

В это же самое время Лиз упрямо набрала номер Рэддингтона в шестой раз подряд и уже морально приготовилась слушать длинные гудки, когда в её кабинет, только волею случая не сшибая с двери жалюзи, ворвался Арам. В его случае, впрочем, даже слово «ворвался» не вполне точно описывало ситуацию. Тощий остроносый компьютерщик буквально влетел внутрь. В принципе, его взгляд практически никогда нельзя было назвать спокойным, но в ту минуту глаза Арама лихорадочно горели на порядок сильнее, чем обычно.

— Есть зацепка, — выпалил Арам и тут же вылетел обратно, в общий зал.

Лиз хмуро ткнула в кнопку прерывания вызова. Выходя из кабинета, она поправила покосившиеся после визита компьютерщика жалюзи.

— Что, пришли результаты экспертизы жидкости? — спросила она, подходя к столу Арама, где уже стояли Ресслер, Купер и Малик.

— Лучше, — объявил Арам. — Кажется, мы узнали личность Реаниматора.

Лиз с изумлением покосилась на Ресслера. Тот пожал плечами: информация была новой и для него тоже.

— Судя по тому, что рассказал Рэддингтон, — тараторил Арам, выводя на общий экран бункера один снимок за другим, — упомянутые им «городские легенды» назвали Реаниматора так из-за ассоциаций с Виктором Франкенштейном, которые им обеспечил внешний вид его компаньонки…

— Ассистентки, — автоматически поправила агент Малик, глядя на высветившееся на экране фото «Невесты Франкенштейна» с кипенно-белой прядью в чёрных волосах.

— Не суть, — отмахнулся Арам. — Просто я подумал, что связь может работать в обе стороны. То есть, прозвища обоих возникли… комплексно. И не из-за одного только внешнего вида. Помните, в файлах мисс Свенсон был тот факт, что она пережила клиническую смерть? Я нашёл фамилии врачей, участвовавших в её реанимации. С двоими из них она позднее работала в одной клинике, но при этом один из них перестал практиковать в один год с мисс Свенсон. Думаю, это и есть наш Реаниматор.

Появившееся на экране лицо принадлежало немолодому сухощавому мужчине с острыми чертами лица и неприятно тонкими губами. Его волосы когда-то были светлыми, но к моменту, когда был сделан снимок, окончательно поседели. Единственным по-настоящему ярким пятном в его бледном облике были неправдоподобно ясные голубые глаза, слегка увеличенные линзами очков в тонкой оправе.

То, насколько усталым был взгляд этих глаз, фотография не скрывала.

— Фредерик де Линт, доктор медицинских наук, практиковал, как хирург, но есть дипломы фармацевта и анестезиолога, — скороговоркой зачитал Арам. — Приехал из Амстердама на практику, в итоге остался в Штатах, получил гражданство, имеет несколько профессиональных наград. С момента прекращения практики не зарегистрирован ни в одной клинике или консультации. Шесть лет назад овдовел…

— Есть данные по недвижимости, зарегистрированной на него или на его жену? — спросил Купер, хмурясь под взглядом увеличенной фотографии.

— Сейчас… проверим… — Арам снова застучал по клавишам. — Кажется… да, точно: есть совпадение с районом порта!

— Я проверю, — быстро сказала Лиз. — Распечатай адрес.

— Агент Ресслер пойдёт с вами, — скупо бросил Купер. — Никаких действий не предпринимать, только выясните, что там. Нам надо дождаться результатов экспертизы.

Лиз только коротко кивнула, принимая из рук Арама распечатку.

По искомому адресу оказался расположен обветшалый, но всё ещё жилой дом. Лиз навидалась таких вагон и маленькую тележку за время их с отцом переездов, но впечатление, производимое грязной и обшарпанной постройкой, всё равно было гнетущим. К такому нельзя было привыкнуть — особенно зная, что за стенами таких домов могли твориться какие угодно мерзости.

— Не вешай нос, Кин, — пробурчал Ресслер, захлопывая дверцу машины. — На мне вход со двора, ты попробуй парадную дверь.

— Идёт, — кивнула ему Лиз.

Её нельзя было обвинить в дефиците профессионального рвения. Просто для любого плохо выспавшегося и пребывающего в отвратительном расположении духа разумного существа были противны туманно сформулированные задачи — особенно, если выполнять их предстояло ближе ко времени, когда рабочий день должен был бы закончиться.

На стук в дверь никто не отозвался. Элизабет осторожно потянула за ручку двери, и замок щёлкнул, открываясь без всякого сопротивления. Кто бы ни обитал в этом месте, он не запирал дверь на ключ. Лиз, сняв с предохранителя пистолет и аккуратно приоткрыв дверь ровно настолько, чтобы пройти, боком проскользнула в дом.

Видимо, бывшие жильцы съехали оттуда не меньше года назад. Когда-то давно стены гостиной были оклеены обоями в легкомысленный цветочек, но сквозняки, сырость и просачивавшийся сквозь щели в шторах солнечный свет не пощадили ничего. В тех местах, где было особенно сыро, обои отошли от стен и теперь свисали неопрятными клоками. Там, где было особенно светло, виднелись выгоревшие в рыжину пятна. Бывшие жильцы не оставили здесь мебели, и тем страннее был контраст обветшалых стен с лакированными досками куда лучше сохранившегося пола.

Чистого пола. Лиз с запозданием поняла, что кто-то вымел отсюда всю пыль.

Двигаясь вдоль стены, она тихонько прошла на кухню. Здесь царило то же молчаливое запустение. От крана в раковине тянулась высохшая дорожка ржавчины.

На повороте в коридор Лиз автоматически вскинула пистолет — чтобы тут же его опустить, обменявшись кивками с Ресслером. Агент выразительно кивнул вниз и жестом показал, что займётся подвалом. Элизабет кивнула и начала подниматься вверх по лестнице к спальням.

Первый гроб она увидела, ещё не заходя в комнату. Его было видно сквозь щель приоткрытой двери — только самый краешек. Отблеск латуни и красного дерева. Замедлив шаг и стараясь ступать осторожнее, Лиз заглянула в спальню. На голых досках пола стояло ещё два гроба, кроме того, который она заметила. Крайний, стоявший ближе всех к наспех затянутому бумажной шторой окну, был открыт.

И занят.

Лиз осторожно сделала шаг в комнату. Пыльный сумрак, который не разгонял сочившийся сквозь щели и дырки в шторе свет, скрывал очертания предметов, и она не сразу поняла, что расположенная рядом с открытым гробом конструкция была стойкой с капельницей. Агент Кин, опустив ствол пистолета вниз, сделала ещё шаг вперёд…

Откровенно говоря, она не только не знала, насколько болезненным может быть удар стойкой капельницы наотмашь. Она ещё и не стремилась к этому знанию. Удар пришёлся по автоматически вскинутой руке с пистолетом и по касательной задел лицо. Грохнул выстрел, отправляя пулю в пыльный угол комнаты, и Лиз только и успела, что прикрыться рукой от нового удара. Стойка была лёгкой, но сделанной из тонких металлических трубок — при всей безобидности такой атаки, удары были очень болезненными. Элизабет попыталась увернуться, когда кто-то другой, не тот, кто держал капельницу, за неимением лучшего эпитета сломал об неё стул.

В голове у скрючившейся у одного из закрытых гробов агента Кин бестолково толклись три мысли, пока она пыталась восстановить дыхание и хотя бы прямостоячее положение. Во-первых, думала Лиз, ей всё-таки чертовски повезло, что злоумышленники не пытались её убить, а просто прикрывали атакой отход, а то бы стойкой и стулом дело не ограничилось. Во-вторых, судя по всему, оставленная ударом стойки царапина на лбу была серьёзнее, чем ей показалось, потому что кровь начинала заливать глаза.

А в-третьих, ей казалось болезненно нелогичным то, что в доме не было ни одного другого предмета меблировки, кроме этого чёртова трухлявого стула.

Снизу был слышен топот — то ли подозреваемые сбегали, то ли Ресслер спешил на помощь. В голове гудело. Элизабет на пробу подняла взгляд, косясь на открытый гроб, и с некоторой долей сарказма подумала, что у доктора Матиаса Блума в данный момент, по крайней мере, ничего не болело. Брошенная капельница с остатками усыпляющего реагента сиротливо лежала на полу.

Право, её мобильный телефон не мог выбрать времени лучше, чтобы зазвонить.

— Агент Кин, — простонала Лиз, прислоняясь саднящим лбом к благословенно холодной крышке гроба. — Что там у вас?

— У вас что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Арам.

— Я первая спросила, — слабо улыбнулась Элизабет.

— Пришли результаты экспертизы, — скороговоркой начал выдавать информацию компьютерщик. Лиз украдкой вздохнула и на секунду прикрыла глаза: в мире всё-таки оставались по-настоящему стабильные вещи, вроде скорости речи Арама Можтабая. — Не буду грузить подробностями, но это и правда тот состав, который вводит жертв Реаниматора в кому. Прост, как всё гениальное, его эффект нейтрализуется дозой адреналина, как при остановке сердца — но компоненты достаточно специфичные и требуют разрешения на доступ. Агент Малик и я усложнили поисковый запрос, и выяснили, что в списке фармацевтов, которые могут иметь доступ ко всем нужным химикатам, есть доктор Матиас Блум, и это значит…

— …что его похитили не затем, чтобы передать заказчикам, — холодея, договорила за него Лиз. — Его похитили, чтобы достать нужные компоненты. Он не жертва, он просто один из инструментов.

Всё, о чём она могла думать в тот момент, сводилось к одному факту: Рэддингтон перестал выходить на связь немногим позже момента похищения фармацевта.  
Рэддингтон перестал выходить на связь.  
 _Рэддингтон._

Кажется, теперь она наконец могла представить картину целиком.

5.

Открывший Лиз дверь человек молча проводил её в комнату, которую она, за неимением лучшего эпитета, мысленно окрестила «мастерской». Стоявшие вдоль стен крышки и заготовки из разных пород дерева блестели полированными поверхностями. На немногочисленных, но широких полках лежали рулоны тканей. На рабочем столе в середины комнаты стоял готовый закрытый гроб с обшивкой из орехового дерева и витым вензелем на крышке.

— У вас что-то суочное? — гулко спросил голос изнутри.

Лиз, помявшись, осторожно проговорила:

— Герберт, это… Ривер. Мы встречались сегодня утром в присутствии мистера Рэддингтона, помните?

Секунду или две хозяин мастерской молчал. А потом верхний сегмент крышки гроба открылся, и уютно расположившийся на тёмно-зелёном бархате Герберт с интересом вперился взглядом в агента Кин. Элизабет не к месту подумала о том, что цвет внутренней обшивки изумительно оттенял цвет глаз гробовых дел мастера.

— Отчего же, помню, — спокойно проговорил Герберт, откидывая крышку полностью и садясь. — И полагаю, что из пуаздного любопытства вы бы не пуишли. Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Да, — выпалила Лиз. — Мне нужно знать, как увеличить подачу кислорода в гробах вашей конструкции.

Элизабет была не единственным занятым человеком в тот закатный час. Учитывая то, во сколько начался его рабочий день, Арам в данную секунду совершал настоящий трудовой подвиг. Он не просто продолжал держать глаза открытыми и впопад отвечать на реплики окружающих.

Он ещё и мыслил логически.

— Эй, — слабо позвал он, когда данные, которые он пытался вычленить из общего массива, наконец появились на его экране, не зашумлённые никакими помехами. — Эй! — повторил он погромче. — Кажется, я отследил катафалк Реаниматора!..

На город со стремительностью артиллеристского удара с воздуха опускались сумерки. Мрак был гуще в районе порта, потому что уходивший за горизонт океан не мог похвастаться городской иллюминацией. У причала покачивалась на волнах четырёхсоттонная парусная яхта, так и не дождавшаяся ни нового хозяина, ни арендатора.

Быстро двигавшиеся между расставленных у портовых складов ящиков одетые в чёрное люди походили на свору ищеек. Они на несколько секунд задержались у брошенного за складами пикапа, словно заново отыскивая след. На подходе к причалу одна из групп людей остановилась, и ведущих их человек тихо, но очень внятно сказал в закреплённую на плече рацию:

— Расчётное время начала штурма — две минуты. И доложите уже, где черти носят Кин, у неё должны быть все координаты.

В принципе, агент Ресслер смутно догадывался, где именно и какие именно черти унесли Элизабет Кин. И искренне надеялся, что уж она-то с этими чертями как-нибудь справится.

Складские помещения, связанные перемычками между корпусами, тянулись вдоль причала неопрятной вереницей, издали похожей на нагромождение коробок для переезда. Группы захвата зашли с двух сторон, не поднимая шума и не включая свет. Шорох шагов успешно маскировал размеренный плеск волн снаружи. 

Всё бы прошло чисто и тихо, если бы не чёртовы голуби.

Птицы спали под самым потолком одного из складов. Неизвестно, что именно их потревожило: звук открывавшейся двери или просто присутствие большого количества людей. На взгляд Ресслера, дрянные птицы за годы симбиоза с портовыми грузчиками могли бы уже и привыкнуть к присутствию человека. Ну или по крайней мере не становиться на крыло всем разом и с таким чудовищным шумом. С тем же успехом группа захвата могла быть в бубны и распевать ритуальные песни на каждом шагу: шансов быть незамеченными в любом случае не было.

Ресслер чётко видел, как высокая темнокожая женщина резко садится от поднятого шума, пригибаясь, быстро распахивая крышку стоявшего перед ней гроба. Она деловито достала из гроба армейскую винтовку и положила её ствол на край крышки, чтобы было удобнее целиться. Ресслер видел, что у гроба было под обшивкой; с тем внушительным листом металла, который был под слоем дерева, Невеста Франкенштейна вполне успешно могла бы пользоваться крышкой и как опорой, и как щитом.

— Вы окружены! — без особенной надежды на действенность слов крикнул агент Ресслер. — Выходите с поднятыми руками!..

В каком-то смысле, слова подействовали. Джина Свенсон начала стрелять чётко в направлении звука, и, если бы Дональд не откатился в сторону, чиркнувшие по бетонному полу пули достались бы ему.

— Заходите с тыла, — буркнул Ресслер в рацию. — Там должен быть ещё второй…

— Принято, — гундосо прошипел передатчик.

— Мы не причиним вам вреда! — высовываясь из-за какого-то ящика, снова попытался наладить диалог Ресслер.

Пули прошили воздух прямо над его головой.

— Чёртова баба, — проскрежетала рация.

Дональд как никогда был солидарен с подавшим голос оперативником.

— Если вы не сдадитесь добровольно, — не пытаясь вылезти из-за ящика, проорал Ресслер, — нам придётся открыть ответный огонь!

Воздух разорвала новая очередь. Кем бы ни была Джина Свенсон, как бы её ни называли — она явно не была человеком, готовым идти на компромиссы.

— Чтоб тебя, — процедил сквозь зубы агент, на секунду высовываясь из укрытия и делая пару выстрелов в направлении Невесты Франкенштейна.

Наверное, в мире всё-таки существовала такая вещь, как судьба. Дональд Ресслер не особенно целился, когда стрелял. Его заслуги в том, что одна из пуль срикошетила от обшивки гроба, не было.

Джина Свенсон не издала ни звука: просто обмякла и осела на пол.

Подобравшаяся ближе оперативная группа обнаружила рядом с гробом с боеприпасами ещё один, тоже открытый. В нём лежал и смотрел в потолок затуманенным взглядом Фредерик де Линт, также известный как Реаниматор. На его груди лежал паспорт с его фотографией на вымышленное имя. К вене в его руке была подключена ещё почти полная капельница с уже известным Ресслеру раствором.

— Чёрт-те знает что, — уныло озвучил собственные мысли Дональд, снимая штурмовой шлем и почёсывая взмокший затылок.

Именно в этот момент Реаниматор моргнул и еле слышно проговорил:

— Я готов сотрудничать.

6.

Позднее агент Кин сама себе признавалась в том, что плохо понимала, что делала, когда направлялась к точке сбора всех агентов, намеренно опаздывая. Она видела, как подъехала группа захвата. Она получила все координаты от Ресслера. Всё дело было в том, что её целью не было участие в штурме; ей нужны были сами складские помещения, уже прочёсанные группой захвата. Измученный недосыпом разум только отмечал предусмотренные ей детали, словно сверяясь со списком. Узнать детали подачи медикаментов в творении Герберта? Есть. Выклянчить у медперсонала шприц с адреналином? Есть. Перезарядить пистолет, заклеить ссадину на лбу, захватить с собой фомку?..

Элизабет не показывалась и не выходила на связь до тех пор, пока не прозвучали выстрелы. Потом группе захвата стало уже не до неё, и она, выждав, пока агенты свернут свою операцию, зашла внутрь складского комплекса.

Найти один-единственный гроб в плохо освещаемой веренице помещений, забитых контейнерами и ящиками, ей помог исключительно счастливый случай. Гроб был единственным из сгруженных здесь ящиков, который так ясно отражал свет — полированное дерево блестело в лучах дребезжавших и мигавших под потолком ламп. Лиз, поколебавшись лишь секунду, пинками вбила один конец фомки между крышкой и гробом и с силой навалилась на другой. Дерево в первую секунду застонало, нехотя поддаваясь, но предсказания Герберта о том, что без заглушек «эта порнография» имела шансы развалиться, сбылись. Фомка высвободилась так неожиданно, что Лиз упала на колени, весьма болезненно ударившись правой ногой. Крышка вместе с аккуратно торчавшим из неё рядом гвоздей, которые вылетели из дерева даже не погнувшись, описала дугу и со стуком грохнулась о бетонный пол. В нос ударил приторный запах белых лилий.

Лежавший на чернильно-синем бархате в окружении умирающих цветов Рэймонд Рэддингтон был зрелищем не для слабонервных. Добавляла сюрреализма кислородная маска на его лице: Рэд дышал, но так слабо, что это было не заметно, если не приглядываться. Лиз, мысленно отложив шок на потом, отшвырнула цветы в сторону и принялась прощупывать бархатную стенку. Переключатель подачи кислорода нашёлся не сразу, но сразу дал эффект: дыхание одурманенного человека стало чуточку заметнее. Элизабет подождала несколько секунд, пока эффект не закрепился, а потом осторожно сняла с Рэда маску и нашарила во внутреннем кармане шприц с адреналином.

В конце концов, думала агент Кин, несколько раз медитативно вдохнув и выдохнув и наконец занося руку со шприцем, она уже один раз довольно-таки точно тыкала в это тело острые предметы. Игла в сердце не должна быть сложнее ручки в сонной артерии…

Было бы очень сильным преуменьшением говорить, что адреналин сработал.

Через долю секунды после инъекции Лиз обнаружила себя прижатой к бетонному полу и судорожно хватающей воздух в попытке ослабить хватку Рэда на собственном горле. Рэддингтон восстал из гроба так резво, что ему позавидовали бы иные вампиры. Тот факт, что попутно он приложил собственную спасительницу затылком о бетон, вкупе с его железными пальцами и моментальной реакцией смотрелся вполне логично. Элизабет поймала себя на мысли о том, что никогда раньше не задумывалась, насколько опасен мог быть Рэддингтон в рукопашном бою. Пожалуй, это было одним из тех фактов, деталей которого она предпочла бы никогда не знать…

— Лиззи, — сипло проговорил Рэд, наконец фокусируя на ней постепенно терявший посмертное безумие взгляд и разжимая пальцы.

Агент Кин попыталась издать какой-нибудь утвердительный звук. Раздавшееся из её горла сипение было не самым обнадёживающим из возможных ответов, но ей не приходилось особенно выбирать.

Рэд перекатился в сторону, давая агенту Кин вздохнуть. Относительно сидячее положение он принял без всякого намёка на грацию, используя опустевший гроб, как опору. Лиз удалось сделать два или три всхлипывающих вдоха прежде, чем Рэддингтон подтащил её к себе, усаживая рядом. Почему-то сидя действительно стало дышаться легче.

— Будет синяк, — тихо сказал Рэд, задумчиво глядя на неё.

— Это последняя из моих проблем, — героически прохрипела Лиз, потирая шею.

— Любишь ты драматизировать, — беззлобно фыркнул Рэддингтон. — Насколько я понял, Реаниматора вы задержали? Или ты рванула спасать бедного старого меня вразрез с основной целью? И, кстати, ты в курсе, что инъекцию адреналина в сердце уже во всём мире признали бесполезным архаизмом?..

Элизабет искоса взглянула на Рэда, ожидая очередной порции сарказма в адрес её приоритетов в работе. И неконтролируемо закашлялась, потому что Рэддингтон смотрел куда-то сквозь неё со странной смесью удивления и теплоты во взгляде.

— Ну, ну, что ты, Лиззи, — рассеянно проговорил он, пока агент Кин пыталась справиться с приступом кашля, держась за помятое его атакой горло. — Зачем пытаться себя задушить по второму разу. Ты всегда можешь застрелиться от чувства собственного непрофессионализма. 

Лиз очень хотелось сказать вслух и внятно, что именно она думала в его адрес в тот момент. Но её запала хватило только на то, чтобы несильно, но ощутимо толкнуть сидевшего рядом человека плечом. Рэд на это только хмыкнул и с наслаждением вдохнул, будто бы затягивался пыльным воздухом склада, как изысканной сигарой. Дышать у него получалось с таким же смаком, как есть или пить, так что Лиз бессознательно повторила этот вдох: медленный, глубокий, полный вдох человека, который совсем недавно не дышал вообще. 

В воздухе пахло не только деревом и пылью, но и медикаментами, табаком, сгоревшим порохом и совсем чуть-чуть — лилиями из гроба Рэддингтона. Лиз с запозданием осознала, что аромат исходил от Рэда. Или от неё самой, если исключить из общего букета табак. Смесь запахов была настолько похожей, что сидевший рядом Номер Четыре в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников подсознательно воспринимался ей, как продолжение самой себя. 

Если бы кто-нибудь парой дней раньше рассказал ей, что ей будет так комфортно сидеть на бетонном полу портового склада рядом с государственным преступником, она бы открыла по шутнику превентивный огонь на поражение.

— Спасибо, — помолчав, негромко сказал Рэддингтон.

— Скажи отдельное спасибо, что догнала груз сейчас, а не в Гвадалахаре, — мрачно отшутилась Лиз.

— Право, меня смущает твоя готовность идти на подвиги.

Так, подумала Лиз, сокрушённо вздыхая и глядя в потолок. Кажется, на то, чтобы ещё раз его пнуть, её энергии ещё хватит…

Она не очень хорошо помнила, как выходила на связь с Купером, или как Дембе подгонял транспорт. Проснулась она, как от пинка в сердце, на заднем сиденье машины Рэддингтона, застрявшей в какой-то чудовищной пробке. Первое время ей было сложно разобраться во времени и пространстве: плывшие по окнам отблески витрин и фонарей превращали город в светящиеся джунгли самых неразборчивых форм. Интерьер машины был исчерчен полосами теней и бликов от просачивавшегося снаружи света.

С чудовищным опозданием Лиз осознала, что то, что она до этого сочла причудливым, но мягким и удобным изгибом сидения, в который можно было уткнуться снова начавшей болеть головой и ещё немного подремать, было спящим Рэддингтоном. Преступник с мировым именем спал шумно, в неудобной позе, но, вне всякого сомнения, с полной самоотдачей. Картина того, как Рэд, хмурясь во сне, самозабвенно сопел носом в свёрнутый и подложенный между его головой и оконной стойкой пиджак, была едва ли не большим сюрреализмом, чем Рэд в гробу.

— Оставьте его, — неожиданно подал голос Дембе с водительского места, заставив Лиз буквально подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. — Он редко так крепко спит. 

— Где мы? — тихо спросила Лиз.

— Час пик, — лаконично отозвался Дембе. — Пробка.

— Это я поняла, — желчно отметила Элизабет.

— Везём вас домой, — обдумав ответ, высказался оруженосец Рэддингтона и снова замолчал.

— Супер, — потерянно выдохнула Лиз, откидываясь на сиденье и устало закрывая глаза.

Последним, что её беспокоило в тот момент, был трогательно всхрапывавший Рэймонд Рэддингтон. Право, уж такое она как-нибудь могла пережить без психологической травмы для себя.

7.

Редко кто из задержанных на памяти Элизабет по-настоящему охотно рассказывал о своих преступлениях. Кто-то продолжал надеяться на то, что его признают невиновным. Кто-то просто не отказывал себе в удовольствии подразнить связанных правилами внутреннего кодекса поведения агентов. Кто-то был слишком зол для того, чтобы дать своим врагам хоть что-то узнать. Иногда попадались преступники, которые описывали собственные деяния, словно рассказывая сказки и ища одобрения. Были те, кто пытался быть понятым правильно, не осознавая, насколько ущербна была логика их оправданий.

Фредерик де Линт просто отвечал на вопросы. Тихо, спокойно, без шума и истерик. Если бы не тюремная роба, этот тощий, аккуратный голландец с пустым взглядом ярко-голубых глаз и строгими очками мог бы сойти за адвоката или какого-нибудь консультанта. Де Линт был больше похож на свидетеля, чем на преступника. Он не выглядел ни особенно озлобленным, ни затравленным. Подобное спокойствие она иногда замечала в Рэддингтоне.

Это было спокойствие человека, которому нечего было терять.

— Он сам настаивал на аресте, — негромко сказала Мира, стоявшая рядом с агентом Кин. — После того, как Ресслер застрелил его помощницу, он сразу проявил содействие и ни разу не попытался оправдаться. Хотя мог бы прикрыться тем, что Свенсон держала его в заложниках…

— Думаешь, у них был служебный роман? — с сомнением покосилась на Миру Элизабет.

— Не-ет, — протянула агент Малик, задумчиво глядя на задержанного. — Эмоциональная привязанность была, но… тут что-то другое.

Лиз снова посмотрела на де Линта.

— Он видел в ней своё наследие, — медленно подбирая слова, проговорила она. — Продолжение. Жизненный след. У него больше не было никого, кому он передавал свои знания.

— Отношения учителя и ученика? — предположила Мира.

— Скорее, родителя и ребёнка. — Лиз невольно поморщилась, ощутив острый укол сочувствия. — С её смертью у него не осталось причин жить.

Секунду или две обе женщины молчали.

— Может, стоит сказать ему, что Джина Свенсон сейчас в реанимации, а не в морге, — пробормотала Мира.

— Позже, — подумав, кивнула Элизабет. — А то он кого-нибудь убьёт и сбежит.

— Ты так уверена?..

— Ты не представляешь, — косо улыбнулась агент Кин, нащупывая в кармане начавший звонить мобильник, — на что способен такой вот тихий человек, если ему вернуть мотивацию к существованию!

Мира задумчиво кивнула, проводив взглядом вышедшую из помещения Лиз.

— Что опять случилось? — устало спросила Элизабет, отходя к лестнице на верхние ярусы бункера.

— Лиззи! — радостно воскликнула телефонная трубка. Лиз поморщилась и отвела телефон от уха подальше. Рэд в иные дни совершенно не умерял уровень проявления своего хорошего настроения. — Рад слышать, что ты в добром здравии. Но, на самом деле, у меня к тебе поручение личного характера. Вы же там закончили мариновать Реаниматора? Есть минутка подъехать?..

Лиз подозревала, что, даже если бы у неё не было минутки, Рэд бы изыскал возможность выковырять её из бункера по своим нуждам.

Так или иначе, по указанному им адресу она ехала с растущим предчувствием чего-то нехорошего. Это противное, дурное на вкус ощущение не покидало её ни в машине, ни в тот момент, когда она стучала в дверь. На этот раз Рэд избрал в качестве временного логова миниатюрный домик, больше смахивавший на что-то из творчества Шарля Перро, чем на реальное здание. Интерьер, удивительное дело, был поспокойнее, чем цветастый фасад здания с ярко-красной черепицей, но всё равно заставлял Лиз задуматься о том, какая зараза придумала концепцию впихивания стиля барокко в небольшие помещения.

Ей не пришлось искать Рэддингтона. Преступник с мировым именем сидел в гостиной с настолько довольным лицом, что тянуло подсыпать ему в чай стрихнину.

— Что случилось? — устало повторила свой дежурный вопрос Элизабет.

— Ничего особенного, — размешивая сахар в чашечке чаю, благодушно отозвался Рэд. — Просто наш с тобой общий знакомый просил передать тебе подарок в знак своего искреннего уважения.

— Что за… — начала было Лиз, понимая, что дурное предчувствие только усиливается.

Рэд выразительно указал взглядом за её спину.  
Ещё никогда ей настолько не хотелось оборачиваться.

Он стоял на полу за журнальным столиком, узкий, чёрный, с идущими по краю бороздками узорной резьбы и кованым орнаментом на ручках. Он был тяжёлым даже на вид. Дерево обшивки было матовым и настолько тёмным, что казалось, что оно поглощало свет. Лиз подошла ближе и откинула крышку.

Изнутри гроб был обшит белым бархатом. Своего рода вишенкой на этом чудовищном торте была заботливо уложенная внутрь подушка с кружевным чёрным бантом с краю.

— У него тоже в стенках баллоны с кислородом? — слабо спросила Лиз, чувствуя, что надо было что-то произнести вслух. Просто чтобы не сорваться на истерический хохот.

— Нет, — заверил её Рэд. — Обыкновенный гроб. Суровый и чёрный снаружи и белый и пушистый внутри. Насколько я знаю, тут двойная крышка, но пока в нём не полежишь, всех секретов не нащупаешь…

— Он сделан под мой рост, — бесцветным голосом констатировала очевидное Элизабет, борясь с желанием с грохотом захлопнуть крышку.

— Что тут сказать, Лиззи, — отпивая чай, светским тоном проговорил Рэддингтон. — Уже пора смириться, что преступный мир тебе симпатизирует. Чаю?..

Элизабет поймала себя на позорной мысли о том, что она была морально готова забраться в гроб и закрыться изнутри, просто чтобы не видеть этой довольной рожи. Останавливал её исключительно тот факт, что после подобного манёвра рожа имела все шансы стать ещё довольнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже давно намекаю, что могу писать сценарии ко всякому трэшу, но пока делаю это на общественных началах и без личной выгоды.


End file.
